The Truth about Bean
by Enno Vy
Summary: True to his promise, Graff finally explains to Ender just how important Bean was to their victory.  Spoilers for Ender's Shadow.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to Orson Scott Card. Sigh

**The Truth about Bean**

"Ender."

"Yes sir."

"I have some things I need to tell you."

"Yes?"

Ender didn't look interested. But then again, he hadn't looked interested in much since the end of the final battle against the Buggers.

Graff sighed inwardly and wondered how best to proceed. "It's about Bean."

"Ah."

The one syllable gave away none of Ender's feelings. How do I start? Graff wondered. How much do I say? How much of what he feels would Bean want Ender to know? The war is over – time to start thinking in terms of what's good for these _children_ we've been using. But not too much for their sakes. Never too much. We might still need them in the troubled times ahead.

Bean especially.

Oh, the hell with it. Graff decided just to plunge in. "We haven't exactly been honest with you about Bean's abilities."

"Why does that not surprise me?"

The words felt like a slap, even though Ender's tone was entirely detached. How many adults could manage such an even tone when they must be feeling such great bitterness? It was unbelievable how young Ender still was. We did this to him, Graff thought. We needed him. Exigencies of war and all that, but that doesn't change the fact that he will never lead a normal life. He will never be normal again. And I _liked_ the kid too.

"The truth is, Bean is the brightest student we've ever had. Smarter even than you."

"I'm not surprised."

"Because his DNA was altered to enhance his intelligence. He's not natural."

Ender looked started for a moment and then shrugged. "Didn't make a difference in the end anyway. He was as good as any other kid I commanded."

"Not just as good. _Better_. He was our backup commander, in case you didn't work out. But we couldn't let you know that. We needed you to command the fleet, and we couldn't let you believe for a moment that there was anyone who could replace you."

"Why not? If Bean is smarter, perhaps he could have won battles more cleanly. Kept more of those poor men and women alive."

"Why not? Because _you're_ the born leader. For those kids, you were the one they loved and would obey without a thought, without a reservation. Bean said as much. He understood."

"I guess I was the only blind person around here then."

"Only by necessity."

"So why did Mazer keep telling me Bean couldn't handle complicated maneuvers?"

"Ah, that's what I needed to talk to you about in the first place. I promised Bean that I would explain our deception to you after the war. You see, we needed you to believe that you were the _only_ one who could command the fleet – but at the same time, we couldn't take the chance that you would make mistakes. Miss things. Lose battles because you couldn't keep your attention on everything at once. You're only human."

"That's where Bean came in."

"Yes. We needed him to watch the flow of battle and notice dangers and point them out before it was too late. But we couldn't let _you_ know that."

"You tried make him practically an observer when he loves to command. I suppose he knew what you were doing?"

"I had a talk with him. Explained things to him."

"That's more than you ever did with me."

Again, the guilt. "I couldn't – "

"I know."

Graff winced but didn't let it show. I _like_ this kid, and I was the one who destroyed him. No, not destroyed. That's too melodramatic. Children are resilient. They bounce back. But still. He allowed himself a sigh.

"There's one more thing."

"Only one?"

Graff chose to ignore the sarcasm. Of course there was much more he wouldn't be telling Ender. He knew it, and Ender knew it. Protestations would be pointless. "Bean assembled Dragon Army."

Finally Ender was surprised. "That does make sense…."

"He gave you the best. Including himself."

"Yes, he did." Ender paused. "Where is he now?"

"We've sent him home to Greece."

"Greece? I thought he came from Rotterdam."

"His real family lives in Greece. We – or, I must say, a very persistent Sister – tracked them down for us."

"Bean deserves a happy life after everything that has happened to him." Now it was Ender's turn to wince. "That sounds trite, doesn't it?"

"Maybe because what is true is repeated too often? Should I tell him you send your best wishes?"

"Yes. Tell him he was great when I needed him. Even when I didn't know I needed him."

"I will." Graff turned to go.

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Why tell me all this now, when Bean's adjusting to his new life and probably won't ever see me or think of me again?"

Graff smiled ironically. "You underestimate yourself. Just because he isn't entirely human doesn't mean that Bean wouldn't – how did he put it? – follow you out into space without a suit. As would we all."


End file.
